Resolve
by AnnStrife
Summary: A young princess is framed for treason when the evil Jenova poisons her father. It is up to her to raise an army against Jenova and take back her kingdom but a certain wolf decides to get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction ^_^ I wish I owned all of the characters from Final Fantasy VII but I don't. Square Enix does. I only own my OCs.

The heavy snow blurred my vision, my shoes dragging along the white powder that reached my ankles. It was cold, dark and it was becoming difficult escape the armor clad men behind me. They were dressed in black, mounted on chocobos with swords in hand, their cries coming closer. My heart pounded in my throat and I pushed past the bare thickets, trying to find a place to hide.

"Where is she?!"

"Find the traitor!"

I looked over my shoulder, the sound of chocobos tearing through the snow behind me. I came to an abrupt stop and found a ravine. Without hesitation, I jumped and pressed my back against the rocky wall, holding my breath. They were just above me, the chocobos' talons scraping across the snow. It only took a few moments until they stepped back. I heard one of the guards curse.

"She got away…"

"The Queen won't be pleased to hear of this."

When they were gone, I released a visibly cold sigh, my breath mixing with the frigid air. I looked to my dress, now torn and wet and I wrapped my red cloak tightly around me. I sniffled and rubbed my nose, leaving the ravine and back into the forest, coming across a cave, icicles forming just over the entrance. I stepped inside, sitting against the cave wall.

I gathered some twigs and leaves, unsheathing my dagger and bringing it against a rock, trying to start a fire for warmth. When I caught some sparks, I blew into the fire, allowing oxygen to help it grow. In the gold light, my gaze shifted to my red hands, numb from the frosty air. If I had stayed out in the snowstorm much longer, I would have gotten frostbite, which meant amputation. I didn't want to think about losing my fingers at all. I leaned back, putting on my red hood; I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I'll try to find a way out of the kingdom in the morning.

XXXXXXX

"I don't like her at all," I stared towards the kingdom, the lights scattering the streets. I had lit the fireplace, illuminating my bedroom chamber which held a large vanity with rouge, blush, eyeliner and fragrances but I only used the rose scented one. There was a book shelf, an easel with paint, sketchbooks lying on my desk, a divider with rose designs where I could change into my dresses in privacy, and my own washroom.

I turned to face my bodyguard and trusted friend Vincent Valentine, a man in his late twenties with long black hair, pale skin and ruby eyes. He reminded me of the vampires from the books I've read. He was clad in a white tunic, gold gauntlets, leather trousers and a tattered red mantel. On his right thigh was where his gun was strapped; its name was Cerberus. He was the son of my father's doctor, Grimoire Valentine and he was granted the duty of protecting me and training me in the art of sword fighting ever since I was ten years old. We were nine years apart, meaning right now, he is twenty seven and I am eighteen.

"She's been manipulating Father ever since they've decided to marry," I told him.

He sighed and his eyes read understanding, "I don't like her much either. Lady Jenova has been pulling the strings since their engagement."

"If only there was a way to tell Father of her true motives," I sat down on the edge of my bed, running my fingers over the red silk. I had found out that Jenova wants to have full control over this kingdom and she wants to kill Father.

"Princess Ann," Vincent knelt before me. "You will find a way to expose her. His Majesty will find out about her plans." I saw determination in his small smile. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Vincent." I squeezed his shoulder.

XXXXXXX

I stirred and opened my eyes, covering my yawn. Light crept into the cave and the snowstorm had ceased. The fire was long gone but I was warm now; I stood up, exiting the cave. I began to recall the dream-no-memory and my thoughts rested on Vincent. I prayed for his safety for I didn't want Jenova to have killed him. I know he is resilient and he could handle her but the worry still sat in the back of my mind.

I clutched my growling stomach and licked my chapped lips. I had to find food. These woods were crawling with monsters and animals; I could hunt them down. I pulled my dress up in annoyance and walked through the bare trees, letting go of the torn skirt and taking my bow out of my quiver. I wasn't that far away from home but I've never been anywhere outside these woods. The kingdom of Freyr resided in the middle of the Western Continent of the Planet. Surrounding the kingdom miles away are the grimy wastelands of Cosmo Canyon where the Leonine Tribe reside, Rocket Town, the town of mechanics and pilots, Corel, a coal mining village, Gongaga, home of the Hund Tribe, the town of Costa del Sol, the Forgotten City, where the Cetra live and Nibelheim, the den of the Fenris Tribe. On the westernmost side of the continent was the land of Wutai, a nation ruled by the Kisaragi Dynasty and an ally of my kingdom. I shall go there; Emperor Godo will believe in my innocence and I will be safe there.

I recalled from my geography lessons that Corel was just north of the kingdom. It was very close and I could go to Wutai from there. However, I had no idea where I was going and my dress was starting to bother me. I grunted and trudged through the snow, pulling my hood over my head.

"Yyaaaa!" I drew my sword and blocked whoever attacked me, finding a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, her dagger pushing against my blade.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She growled, jumping back and taking her battle stance. She cracked her neck, smirking, "What's a prissy little thing like you doing out here in the woods?"

I kept my sword poised, looking over her clothing. Black cape, white tunic, black trousers and boots. She wasn't from around here, that's for sure. I knitted my brows, "That's none of your concern."

She scoffed then, "Oh, so formal." She slowly stepped towards the side, cocking her head. "That necklace you're wearing...it's the crest of the Feyr Royal Family, is it?" She sheathed her dagger. "You're the princess."

I didn't dare put my sword away. For all I knew, she could be a bandit. But even though I had nothing valuable on my, my own being was valuable itself. She could sell me into slavery or prostitution, or worse. "So what if I am?"

The girl shook her head, "There are three reasons why a princess runs away from her kingdom," she stepped closer now. "One: you don't want to get married," closer. "Two: someone knocked you up," she was now looking to my eyes. "Three: you were framed for treason."

I was ready for her to strike but she only took my sword away from her neck, placing it to my side. She let go of her smirk and gave me a gentle smile. "I'm Elena and I'm a friend of Vincent's. I can help you get out of here." She took my wrist and we began to walk through the bare woods.

"How old are you?" I asked her. "You're very young to be a warrior."

"Says the princess who learned to fight when she was ten," she chuckled. "I'm fifteen. I'm actually one of the best warriors in the Turks. You know who they are, right?"

I nodded. I knew exactly who the Turks were: a group of trained warriors who are given the task of protecting the royals of the Planet and Vincent was also a Turk.

"A princess who isn't clueless," she turned to look over her shoulder. "I like that. You don't find princesses like that anymore."

I shrugged, "If I'm to rule this kingdom one day, I need to know everything." I returned her smile. "I love learning."

We came into a clearing and found two chocobos saddled and ready for travel. Elena mounted her's and I followed. She grabbed the reigns of her chocobo, "Good. You know how to handle a chocobo." She whipped her reigns and her chocobo began to lead me out of the woods. "The wanted posters with your face on it will be outside the kingdom at some point. We need to get everyone on your side before Jenova's influence taints the Planet."

"But do you think we can?" I looked to Elena. "She's powerful. If I couldn't stop her, how can a whole army?"

"You'd be surprised," She went a little ahead. "For now, just keep your red hood up. We'll figure everything out when we have left the kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading, I just want to clear something up. This alternate universe is a mix of modern and medieval themes. I don't want anyone getting confused XD Anyway, enjoy reading the second chapter!**

I turned my head to look back at the forest. In the distance was the silhouette of Freyr Palace. A cold feeling settled in my stomach as I remembered that I have no family now. Father was gone and I'm paying for what Jenova has done. I was long gone from my kingdom now.

Elena pulled the reigns of her chocobo, signaling the bird to stop. She met my gaze, "We will reach Corel by sundown. I apologize if you're feeling tired."

I responded with a shake of my head, "I'll be alright." I looked behind her in awe, snow covering the fields. Our chocobos began moving again and I observed the white sky. "Elena," I began. "Are you protecting someone as well?"

"Actually, no," she replied. "I haven't been given such a task yet. But I will soon. In the meantime," she glanced at me. "I'll be protecting you." We were now in the middle of the snowy field and I spotted several mountains in the landscape. This world was enormous and for once, I was glad to be outside the palace walls.

Elena dismounted her chocobo and walked towards a stream, filling her flask with water. She extended her hand, giving me the flask, "You must be thirsty. And you probably haven't eaten since you've left the palace. Once we reach Corel, we'll find something."

I thanked her and took the flask, the ice cold water filling my dry mouth. I handed the leather back to her and we continued our journey. "So, how did a little girl like you get into the Turks?"

"My sister," Elena's brown eyes narrowed with recollection. Her brows kissed and she let out a sigh. "She was once a Turk."

From her expression, I felt that she wasn't content in talking about her sister. I hurriedly added, "You don't have to talk about it."

"It's alright," she went on. "I want to get this out." She straightened her posture and looked towards the distance. "Her name was Emma. She was one of the best fighters within the Turks. She was taught under our father and she always seemed to outperform me." She let a sad chuckle. "I was jealous of her and I did whatever to took to be better than her. But now, she's not a part of the Turks anymore…" Elena began to space out and I reached out to touch her hand. She clinched and laughed, pushing away her memories. "Well, whatever, like it matters anymore."

"Even though you were jealous of her, you seem to love her a lot," I noted. "We're you two close?"

"When we were kids," She stated. "We did so many things together but when it came time for her training, she let go of all of her emotions. When she would come back home, I would ask her to play with me and she only said, 'I'm not weak, Elena. I don't play with dolls.'" A tear snaked down her cheek and she wiped it abruptly. "She was always showered with praise and it felt like I was left in the dark."

I exhaled and gave her a smile, "I'm sorry about all of that. It must be hard, always having to live in the shadow of an older sibling." I looked to my hands, which flushed the reigns of my chocobo, "I'm an only child. I don't know the feeling but I'm sure your sister is so proud of you right now."

She scoffed lightly, "I don't think so." She closed her eyes. "I think if she saw me right now, she would point out every one of my flaws."

XXXXXXX

By sunset, we had reached Corel. It was a dusty little village at the base of Mount Corel. From the caves, I watched the burly looking men with coal on their skin come home from work.

Elena and I dismounted our chocobos and walked towards a small edifice with dim lights inside. We heard the chatter and singing of merry men and once we stepped inside, we were greeted with the inside of a tavern. I watched men down their liquor and eat their meat; a young woman with a voluptuous bust, clad in a dress with white puffy sleeves that were pushed just under her elbows, a brown corset and a skirt of the same color, was serving the patrons. Elena and I sat in the corner and the woman looked to us, holding her serving platter under her arm. She made her way across the rowdy tavern and came to us.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven. What would you two ladies like?" Her ruby eyes glimmered in the dim light, her black hair reached the middle of her back and was tucked behind her left ear, revealing a tear drop earring.

"Two beers, please," Elena said, placing a small pouch on the table which was full of Gil.

"Of course," she nodded. "My name is Tifa. If you need anything, just holler." She glanced at me and I pulled my hood down a bit, trying to hide my face and I earned a chuckle. "What's with your friend…?"

"She's very shy," Elena interjected. "You see, she's never been away from home before, not to mention she's very socially awkward."

"Oh, well," she bent down to try to look at me. "There's no need to be shy. The people here in Corel are very kind." Her smile was kind and I began to relax. Tifa straightened and left to get our drinks.

I sighed with relief, "Thanks, Elena," by the counter, I found Tifa filling two pints with beer and a dark skinned man came from the back. He seemed to be Tifa's friend.

"At least she didn't recognize you," Elena nodded. "Just make sure to hide your family crest." She pointed to my necklace and I quickly tucked it under my corset. Tifa came back with our pints and I watched Elena gulp it down quickly.

I furrowed my brows, "Are you sure a child like yourself should be drinking?"

"Hey, it's fine," she waved a hand. "I worked in a tavern before I became a Turk. Sadly, the patrons were pig headed unlike these people."

I held the handle of the pint, looking at the bubbles forming at the top of the maroon colored drink. I held the large glass to my lips and took a sip, coughing when the strong liquid clenched my throat. This was nothing like the wine I drink back at the palace. I clutched my throat, cleaning my throat.

"I take it you've never had beer before," Elena let out a little chuckle.

"N-No," I sputtered. I brought my handkerchief to my lips, squeezing my eyes shut. I pushed the pint away in disgust and Elena took it without hesitation. "Watch your intake," I gasped. "You're still a child!"

"Don't worry. I have high tolerance," she pounded her glass and leaned back into her chair. "We should find a place to rest. We can't have you tired on our way to Wutai, now can we?" She stood up. "There's an inn just across from here. We can stay there."

I followed behind her and held the hood of my cloak, avoiding eye contact with anyone who even stole a single glance. We stepped out into the cold and found the inn. We stepped inside and a young man looked up from his book. "Eiighty Gil for one night."

Elena tossed him some Gil and grabbed the key from his hand. I followed her up the stairs and we entered a bedroom with two beds, a TV, an armchair, a washroom and a window. I took off my cape, folding it over the arm chair and looked to my dress, holding the torn skirt.

"Yeah, you're going to need a new dress," Elena took off her boots and cloak, lying in bed. "A dress that's easy to move in."

I took off my flats and sat on the edge of my bed, "There has to be seamstress here, right? Can we look in the morning?"

She sunk into her pillow, "Of course. Anything to help you get through this."

My mind wandered to home. I was still so worried about Vincent and my blood boiled with the thought of Jenova. I couldn't shake the image of her seated on Mother's throne out of my head. She has the guards obeying her and the whole kingdom is under her influence. If word were to reach any other part of the Planet, I will surely die. I got up and headed for the washroom to clear my thoughts. I took off my dress and took a shower, letting the warm water relieve all of the tension from my body. After working the cheap inn shampoo into my hair and cleaning my skin with the small bar of soap, I rinsed and got out, wrapping a towel modestly over my torso. I exited the bathroom, finding Elena staring at the TV, her finger pressing the buttons on the remote. She came across Channel 7 and I found the news reporters moving away from the weather forecast.

"A tragic event had occurred on the twenty fifth of January. The King of Freyr was killed by none other than his daughter, Princess Andrea. There has been no sign of the princess ever since the murder but His Majesty's widow Lady Jenova will continue ruling in his stead."

"Like hell, she will," I muttered and put my dress on again, getting into bed. "She's cruel and deceitful." I wanted to expose her for who she truly was. She had Father wrapped around her finger and now, she'll pull the strings of everyone on the Planet.

"You'll restore your kingdom when it's time," I heard the other bed creak and the TV turned off. "We need to build an army first."

"I just hope we won't be too late," I murmured into the covers and closed my eyes. I had to fix everything before it's too late. Jenova isn't going to take away my birthright and she will not sully my name.


End file.
